camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
Chip and Skip
Chip and Skip are two clueless, dirt-loving dung beetle twins. They not only love dirt, but it's required that they stay dirty; if they get clean, they'll fall asleep for 100 years. As dumb as they may be, Skip is the only camper to wear a sash with several awards pinned to it; this is a device to help viewers differentiate between Skip and Chip. Also, Chip's voice is slightly lower then Skip's. They live in Pinto Cabin with Edward and are usually the ones who help him carry out his schemes though they're not totally aware of what's really going on. They're the easiest scouts at Camp Kidney to spot because they're constantly being followed by a big cloud of fruit flies (similar to Pig-Pen in the Peanuts comics) that they got from Lazlo. Skip is the elder of the two, having been born three seconds earlier than Chip and they're both 6' 1" (185 cm). When not at camp, they're cared for by three nannies; they also have the ability to summon filth and scum to themselves (a parody of the Wonder Twins). The ironic thing about them is they appear to be dim-witted but they are in the Genius Society. While they were hanging upside down, the blood rushed to their brains and turned them into geniuses. Among the astonishing things they did were mending Samson's kaleidoscope, developed a growth-enhancing liquid, answering several questions from some Bean Scouts, creating a computer out of twigs and clay and freeing themselves persionically from being hung. Envelopes are their favorite "food", because they like the taste of them and sacrifice them to the volcano. They appear to have uncanny strength as they were able to move mountains for Lumpus. Both are voiced by Steve Little. Gallery Chip&skip.png Skip6083161293721570737.jpg|Mad Skip Chip and Skip.jpg The dung beetles-char.jpg Fred.jpg Cl maroon marooned.png Cl drew by murray.gif Gone Fishin02.jpg Gone Fishin03.jpg Gone Fishin06.jpg Gone Fishin08.jpg Gone Fishin10.jpg Gone Fishin12.jpg Beans are from Mars03.jpg It's no picnic11.jpg Its no picnic 25.jpg It's no picnic12.jpg Beans scouts squirrel scouts.jpg It's no picnic23.jpg It's no picnic24.jpg Migrating mulberry tree.jpg Dosey Doe01.jpg Dosey Doe05.jpg Shin dootenannebaloo.jpg Beans scouts llama.jpg Vlcsnap-00001.jpg Raj boxers.png Slinkman luau.jpg Lazlo not burping.jpg Dung beetles arguing.jpg Irreconcilable Dungference 24.jpg Tomato paste.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-06-01-21h08m57s147.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-01-20h53m12s211.png Raj dung beetles 7 deadly sandwiches.jpg Dung beetles waiting.jpg Bowling alley.jpg Bean scouts squirrel scouts terrified.jpg Dung beetles sleepy.jpg|Chip and Skip falling asleep Nina dung beetles.jpg Dung beetles comunicating creatures of the unclean.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-19-12h36m51s17.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-23-10h14m16s73.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-23-10h13m46s14.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-23-10h13m25s46.png TourWars.png 35ls3dg.jpg Camp lazlo loogie-llama-preview-2 240x135.jpg S4E20 Bean Scouts cheer.png S4E20 Dj Raj and Samson.png DotingDoeeyedDeerest.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-22-20h33m31s76.png Lazlosheadexplodes.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h16m30s157.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h16m44s13.png Head.png Cl kamp kringle.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-01-22h11m28s40.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-01-22h00m18s211.png Trivia *In Snake Eyes, it is shown that they cannot count to 10, although they know numbers that are higher than 10. *Chip has the mysterious ability of producing pennies from his butt in Penny For Your Dung. This ability grosses out the other campers. But this coins produceds have smell of poo. *Despite being dung beetles, Chip and Skip look nothing like dung beetles and barely have any insect like traits. ru:Чип и Скип Category:Twins Category:Bugs Family Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Siblings Category:Characters from Camp Kidney Category:Scouts in the Pinto cabin Category:Bean Scouts Category:Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes